Pill dispenser trays enjoy widespread use in pharmacies in the dispensing of drugs by pharmacists.
The dispenser trays usually include a planar counting table portion onto which a supply of the drug to be dispensed, in tablet form, is deposited from a bulk supply.
A collection channel located to one side of the counting table receives pills as they are counted off by the pharmacist and displaced into the channel. A hinged cover to the channel can isolate the channel when the required quantity of pills has been deposited therein.
A pill return outlet permits the decanting of excess pills remaining upon the counting table, back to the bulk supply.
It should be understood that certain medications comprise pills of very small size, particularly in the case of certain more potent medications, for which very precise accounting is required.
In view of the immediacy of the specific number of pills that have been counted in response to a prescription, there is a potential tendency to carelessness in the handling of the remainder or "discard", which are returned to stock. Also, the presence of the bulk supply of stock, due to the sheer number of the bulk supply, tends to de-emphasize the importance of individual discard pills, as the attention of the pharmacist is focused upon accurate filling of the ordered prescription.
As a consequence, a psychological tendency may exist that "discard" drugs can be handled carelessly, and spillage can occur, with the consequent danger of loss or misappropriation of the spilled pills or tablets.
The possible use of a type of separate funnel is inappropriate, in view of the wide variation in the size of bulk containers to which discard pills etc. must be returned, with the consequent need to employ both hands, plus the initial necessity of locating the funnel. Also, a funnel may not be readily dry cleaned, as with a paper towel.